1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fixedly mounting an operating button on an operating lever of an electrical device such as, for example, a tape cassette player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it comes to fixed mounting of an operating button on an operating lever of the tape cassette player, the operating button is generally slid onto the operating lever and is then fixed in position on the operating lever by the use of a bonding agent. This will now be more specifically discussed with reference to FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 50 represents, for example, a lever-operated mechanism. This lever-operated mechanism includes an operating lever 51 protruding outwardly therefrom and supported for movement between projected and retracted positions. The operating lever 51 has an anchor perforation 52 defined therein and also has its free end bent to define an upright stop. An operating button 53 to be fixedly mounted on the operating lever 51 is formed integrally with an elongated pawl 54 protruding outwardly therefrom and adapted to be trapped within the anchor perforation 52 in the operating lever 51 when the operating button 53 has been slid a predetermined distance onto the operating lever 51. After the operating button 53 has been mounted on the operating lever 51 by sliding it onto the latter, a bonding agent is deposited at 55 to connect an appropriate portion of the elongated pawl 54 firmly with the operating lever 51 so that the operating button 53 will not separate from the operating lever 51 unless the bond deposit 55 are removed.
The prior art mounting method discussed with reference to FIG. 5 however has a problem in that the assembly including the operating button fixedly mounted on the operating lever must be allowed to stand or be stocked for a substantial length of time before the bond deposit 55 is completely cured.
In addition, another problem is often found that the bonding agent may be inadvertently deposited on that portion of the operating lever 51 which moves in and out relative to the mechanism 50. The bond deposit on that portion of the operating lever 51 does in no doubt constitute an obstruction to a smooth movement of the operating lever 51 between the projected and retracted positions and, hence, a cause of malfunction of the operating lever 51.